


In All This Bitterness, You Stay So Sweet

by stephxnie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Endgame Larry, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Pregnant Louis, Top Harry, m-preg, zouis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: Louis es un omega cantante que conoce a, Harry, un alfa puro gracias a un afortunado sorteo. Últimamente, ha tenido que lidiar con el acoso que sufre debido a su carrera. Harry tendrá que aprender a lidiar con ello también; tendrá que enfrentarse a unos cuantos alfas que intentan dañar a su omega y a otro más que siente que él es su compañero.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. Prólogo

Estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido.

Harry estaba de pie, haciendo fila para entrar al concierto del cantante favorito de Gemma. No había querido ir pero Anne, su madre, le había dicho a Gemma que no podía ir sola, por lo tanto, ella tuvo que, prácticamente, rogarle a Harry para que le acompañara. Él, a regañadientes, había aceptado a cambio de que dejase de llorar y chillar a toda voz detrás de él que le iba a gustar el omega cuando lo viera mientras caminaban por la casa de su madre.

Estaban ahí. Gemma parecía brillar como el más ostentoso árbol de navidad debido a la emoción.

"No puedo creer que vaya a conocerlo." Dijo, su voz llena de nerviosismo y emoción en partes iguales.

Harry rodó sus ojos, y soltó un suspiro agotado. No lograba comprender cuál era la emoción de todo esto. Era un omega como cualquier otro haciendo algo que muchas más personas hacían. Bueno, Gemma tendría sus razones para estar así, ¿verdad? Incluso si él ahora mismo no las comprendía del todo.

Luego sonrió con ternura al recordar cuando su hermana había dado brincos por toda la casa, gritando a los cuatro vientos que había resultado ganadora de unos pases para conocer a Louis. Los oídos de Harry habían dolido a causa de todo el alboroto que Gemma había armado. Recordaba cuando se había burlado de ella, diciéndole que muchas personas participan en esos sorteos, que era muy difícil que ella gane; también recordaba la sonrisa ladeada que ella le había dado cuando recibió una llamada de ¡Heart radio informándole la buena noticia. Su rostro se había descompuesto en una rara mueca de alegría, euforia y llanto; ella daba por perdida la oportunidad de estar frente a Louis, de abrazarlo y comprobar si era tan pequeño y adorable como siempre parecía. Tenía el dinero, sin embargo los meet and greet se habían agotado y ella no había alcanzado a comprarlos, por lo que decidió participar en tal sorteo.

"Ya vamos a entrar, Haz." Articuló su hermana, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Lo que tu digas, Gems." Harry dijo, frunciendo el ceño en dirección de un alfa que había mirado de forma indecente a su hermana y soltando un bajo gruñido de molestia.

Harry miró alrededor, y se retregó la nariz cuando olió el fuerte aroma de varios alfas a su alrededor. Estaban empujándose entre ellos y se soltaba leves golpes a modo de juego. Parecían desencajar con el escenario alrededor, el cual estaba conformado por varios chicas y chicos, omegas, alfas y betas embutidos en camisetas gigantes con el logo representativo de su cantante favorito. Las letras 'L.T' acompañadas por la letra griega omega 'Ω' estaban entrelazadas de forma impecable por medio de curvas delicadas y muy bien definidas hasta formar el logo más bonito y creativo que Harry había visto.

"No entiendo cómo es que puede haber tantos alfas aquí." Habló, con duda genuina desbordando cada una de sus palabras.

"¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Es un omega, ¿no?" Harry dijo mientras ambos daban unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, avanzando. "Pensé que habrían sólo omegas. Tal vez uno que otro alfa, pero hay demasiados." Continuó, de pronto queriendo saber más. Esto era inusual, la mayoría de alfas no solían ver con buenos ojos el que un omega se valiera por sí mismo y dedicará su tiempo a trabajar, peor aún veían bien el hecho de darles dinero a cambio de algún oficio meramente artístico.

"Louis es hermoso. Su figura traería loco a cualquier alfa." Gemma bajó la mirada, un poco triste. 

"¿Qué sucede?" Harry cuestionó con interés, extrañándose por el semblante triste que su hermana pareció adquirir al terminar de hablar.

Gemma empezó a frotarse las manos sin ningún sentido aparente, un gesto involuntario que siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Estoy un poco preocupada. Espero que no pase nada malo hoy."

Ante aquel comentario, Harry tomó más interés en la conversación que sostenía en esos momentos con su hermana.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó. Ambos continuaron avanzando entre la gente bulliciosa a su lado.

Pasaron junto a una pareja que estaban pasándola _demasiado_ bien, y la voz de su hermana sonó cansada cuando le respondió.

"Últimamente Louis ha sufrido acoso excesivo en sus conciertos."

Esa frase hizo que Harry detuviera su andar por completo y mirara a su hermana con atención, diciéndole con sus ojos que continuara hablando. Pues él no sabía muy bien qué decir, sólo sabía que su instinto protector pareció haberse despertado en su interior.

Al percatarse del silencio de su hermano, Gemma continuó explicando.

"Muchos alfas compran boletos de primera fila y le gritan obscenidades, algunos lo insultan y hacen gestos indebidos." Dijo con zozobra. "Ha tenido que cancelar conciertos porque se siente mal debido al olor abrumador de tantos alfas dirigiendo su enojo y lujuria hacia él."

Harry apretó los puños sin siquiera notarlo, su instinto protector saliendo a flote. Su mirada se tornó fría, no entendía como era posible que un alfa pudiera aprovecharse de condición para hacer otra cosa que no fuera proteger a un omega. Él mismo sentía que proteger a alguien más débil era su deber y naturaleza misma, pues tenía las habilidades y la capacidad de hacerlo.

La fuerza increíblemente poderosa, su gran altura, su cuerpo ancho, su increíble sentido del olfato y su bien desarrollada capacidad para idear planes rápidamente lo habían colocado en un puesto sumamente importante apenas había terminado los estudios en una academia de formación. Aquello le había llevado a conseguir un trabajo como guardaespaldas, uno muy importante. No era de sorprenderse, los alfas puros, o _lupus_ como también se les conocía, eran escasos y debido a sus características físicas e intelectuales gozaban de muy buenos puestos laborales.

Harry no había sido la excepción, sin embargo, aquello también le había traído problemas. Por lo que tras algunos pocos años de cumplir su trabajo de forma impecable y solo tras unos cuantos errores, había tenido que dimitir. Su instinto de protección enloquecía al enterarse de que los omegas bajo su cuidado habían sido lastimados de cualquier forma. Tanto era su descontrol que había terminado rompiendo cuellos y cortando miembros en un arranque de ira. Era terriblemente agresivo cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con dañar a omegas, pues era consciente de que al tener una estructura biológica más débil que los alfas, ellos eran propensos a ser víctimas de abusos de cualquier tipo. Harry nunca había compartido el pensamiento de que un omega era inferior a un beta o alfa y es por eso mismo que actuaba de esa forma.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían entrado hacia el enorme estadio, y se dirigían a los primeros lugares. Observaron muchísima seguridad alrededor del escenario, soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Esperaron unos momentos. Ahora no sólo su hermana era quien estaba impaciente por ver al omega cantar. Gemma quería escuchar a Louis, simplemente eso, y ¿Harry?

Él quería ver al curioso omega culpable del delirio que se desataba en todas estas personas.

Entonces, de forma súbita un silencio profundo se hizo presente, causando que Harry se desconcertara por un momento, pensando que algo malo había pasado. Sin embargo, al prestar un poco más de atención, se dio cuenta que todo las personas a su alrededor miraban hipnotizadas hacia el frente.

Las luces se volvieron tenues. Suaves destellos de luz bañaron una figura diminuta, la cual se acercaba al centro del escenario.

Cuando aquella pequeña silueta fue iluminada por unas luces un poco más incandescentes, Harry sintió que su aliento lo abandonaba. Miró al omega, quien ahora estaba mucho más cerca de su vista. Estaba vestido con ropa simple pero que en él lucía tan perfectamente glamurosa. Ajustados jeans abrazaban sus muslos, y una negra camiseta suelta descansaba en su torso, su atuendo se complementaba con una chaqueta negra, en su mayoría, con unas líneas horizontales bañadas de destellos de color plata. Su rostro delicado estaba cubierto por un pequeño flequillo de hebras castañas.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonría con ternura. El omega los abrió cuando las primeras melodías hicieron eco en el extenso lugar en el que se encontraban. El cuerpo de Harry quedó paralizado cuando el omega dejó ver aquellos orbes azules cubiertos por largas y espesas pestañas.

Harry lo vio todo como si estuviera detrás de una pantalla en cámara lenta. Vio al omega sonreír más ampliamente y jugar con nel micrófono hasta colocarlo a su altura.

Empezó a cantar. Su voz llenó su ser de una tranquilidad nunca antes sentida. Fijó su vista en los suaves movimientos que acompañaban su canto, se fue perdiendo en ellos. Estaba embobado. Su alfa le gruñía y reclamaba que aquel era su compañero.

Sí, su alfa podía reconocer el aroma a _hogar_ en medio de todos los demás olores que podía percibir, gracias a su olfato muy desarrollado. El calor abrasador de su pecho le gritaba que aquel aroma provenía del omega de ojos azules. Apenas conocerlo pudo sentir que la palabra hogar por fin cobraba sentido alguno.

Estaba perdido en aquel dulce trance apaciguador hasta que escuchó un grito de un alfa que estaba cerca de él.

Buscó al protagonista por todos lados, pero no pudo hallarlo pues habían demasiadas personas. No lo encontró sino hasta que volvió a gritar algo con tanta fuerza que incluso Louis pudo oírlo.

Su bonito rostro se contrajo de tristeza al oír tan asquerosas palabras. Harry sintió su pecho arder, quería romperle el cuello a aquel estúpido alfa.

Sin embargo, Louis se recompuso tan rápido que pareció que nunca escuchó nada, era algo que siempre solía hacer, aunque Harry pudo notar lo perturbado que estaba. Tanto así que, en medio de un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con su siguiente canción, se dirigió hacia un agente de seguridad para pedirle que localizarla a aquel pervertido y lo sacara del lugar.

Louis siguió cantando, haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidar lo que había pasado y seguir adelante, y no decepcionar a sus fans.

Harry estaba tan molesto por los constantes comentarios que varios alfas e incluso betas le dedicaban al omega. No pudo estar agusto en absoluto después de aquel incidente. Es por eso que, el término del concierto le pareció llegar con demasiada brevedad.

Ahora irían a conocerlo. Así que, tomó del brazo a su hermana y se dirigieron hacia un cúmulo de personas que les daban indicaciones para ir hacia el backstage.

Estaba nervioso. Su alfa moría de incertidumbre por conocer a quien ya había designado como suyo.

Llegaron hasta Louis. Se veía increíblemente más hermoso. Sus mejillas pintadas de un suave carmín debido al esfuerzo físico recién llevado a cabo. Su cabello estaba más despeinado y diminutas gotas de sudor descansaban en su frente. Su amplia sonrisa les dio la bienvenida. Aunque su aspecto lo dejó sin aliento por segunda vez, lo que en realidad lo dejó fascinado fue el aroma a vainilla, cerezas, hogar y compañero que gracias a la corta distancia pudo percibir perfectamente.

"Hola." Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a Gemma. Ella parecía que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Eres increíble. Tu voz es hermosa." dijo con torpeza. Todo el discurso que había preparado esa mañana había sido sustituido por balbuceos torpes. "Eres alguien asombroso. Te amo. Amo tu música. Tus letras dicen lo que siento, tienen mucho sentimiento" Terminó diciendo.

"Gracias, cariño." Sonrió.

Harry observó las arruguitas que se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos y le parecía imposible que hubiera algo más perfecto que el omega frente a él.

Louis parecía muy enternecido con la escena que Gemma hacia frente a él.

"No llores, amor." Dijo, retirando las pequeñas lágrimas del rostro de la muy emocionada chica. "Aprecio cada una de tus palabras. El amor que me muestran las fans es lo que me impulsa a continuar pese a los malos momentos que me ha tocado vivir."

Se abrazaron una vez más. Cuando se separaron, Louis firmó la camiseta que tenía puesta Gemma y le escribió una grosería en la muñeca, soltando unas risitas y bromeando con ella mientras lo hacía.

"Se me olvidaba." Gemma caminó hasta estar a lado de Harry. "Éste es mi hermano."

Louis sonrió. Pasaba que muchas chicas olvidaban todo cuando lo tenían en frente. Una vez una pequeña había acompañado a su hermana mayor y la adolescente casi se había retirado dejándola ahí. Fue una experiencia muy divertida.

Cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en Harry, la sonrisa tierna que se o hospedaba en su rostro se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una bonita mueca de sorpresa. Louis puso la mano en el pecho y tomó aire con fuerza. Parecía que algo dentro de él se movía, inquieto.

Harry se acercó. Tomó la mano de Louis, la retiró de su pecho y depositó un casto beso sobre ella. Cuando su mirada encontró la de Louis, sintió un retorcijón en el pecho, y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Harry vio gustoso la forma en la que el omega reaccionó ante sus caricias y cercanía.

Su dulce aroma se hizo más fuerte. Harry reconoció aquel olor. El aroma que emitían los omegas frente a sus compañeros.

Respiró profundo. Llenó sus pulmones y soltó un gruñido bajo. Acercó al omega y lo envolvió con su propio olor. Louis lo imitó, y con timidez se acercó más al alfa para poder aspirar su aroma. Parecía que estaban solos, parecía que habían nacido para respirar el aroma del otro.

Varios guardias se acercaron para verificar la seguridad de Louis.

"Lou, ¿Todo está bien?" Un alfa de unos cuarenta años se dirigió hacia él. Estaba preocupado, su aroma y expresión sería lo delataban con mucha claridad.

"Está bien, Joseph." Louis aseguró. Le dio una encantadora sonrisa e hizo un gesto para que él y sus compañeros se alejaran.

Se acurrucó en el abrazo de Harry y tomó otra calada del aroma del alfa, y está vez supo claramente que había encontrado a su compañero predestinado. Levantó su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con una definida mandíbula. Se sintió estremecer.

Harry bajo su mirada y acercó su rostro al del omega.

Sus miradas se conectaron. El alfa de Harry conoció al omega de Louis. Se entregaron al otro.

"Aún estoy aquí." Gemma exclamó, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

Harry le gruñó. Louis soltó una sonora risa y se apretó más en el abrazo del alfa.

"Creo que ya debemos irnos, Harry. " Ella insistió.

"Sí... hmm... creo que sí." Harry acercó aún más a Louis. "¿Puedo verte de nuevo?" Susurró en el oído del chico más bajo mientras le sujetaba la estrecha cintura con su fuerte brazo.

"Mmm. No sé." Louis respondió con fingida duda. "La agenda de una estrella es difícil de atender."

Harry sonrió de lado, su compañero sí que estaba hecho para él. Le regaló un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, aunque su alfa le gritaba que no se marchase, que se quedase exactamente donde estaba, con Louis, a su lado.

Ignorando a su alfa, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta la salida con la esperanza de un nuevo encuentro haciendo nido en su pecho.

"Sabía que te iba a gustar." Gemma sonrió con socarronería.


	2. Capítulo 1

"No lo mires así, Sam."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el alfa, sonriendo ladinamente. " Por algo está ahí arriba, en un escenario, mostrándose ante miles de personas." Sus ojos llenos de líbido miraban al omega que estaba entonando una alegre canción mientras caminaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de la melodía que resonaba en ese momento.

"Lo estás viendo con demasiada lascivia. Su alfa se va a molestar." Le contestó su amigo de ojos verdes y ligeramente más bajo.

"No le debe importar. Después de todo son los gages del oficio." Sam replicó con rapidez, sin darle tiempo al otro alfa para seguir hablando.

Jack estaba temeroso por su amigo. Había escuchado que el compañero de Louis Tomlinson era un alfa puro, por tanto era excesivamente posesivo y no soportaba que trataran a su omega de forma inapropiada e irrespetuosa. No era de extrañarse, los alfas siempre cuidaban a sus omegas, si alguien se planteaba decirles algo, ellos gruñían de forma desafiante. Considerando que un alfa puro tenía todos esos instintos más potenciados, era muy sabido, además de obvio, que se portarían de forma más agresiva ante una situación igual a la ya mencionada.

"Este precioso omega cantante está ahí para el disfrute de todos nosotros. Míralo, seguro es consciente de todo lo que provoca y le debe encantar tener toda la atención. Mira cómo se está moviendo, lo está pidiendo." Su ser destilaba lujuria tan solo con imaginar al omega castaño haciendo esos movimientos sobre él, sobre su polla. "Esa carita de puta está pidiendo que lo tomen ya mismo."

Ni siquiera notó cuando un alfa considerablemente más grande y fuerte que él lo levantó y le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Harry afirmó su agarre en el cuello del otro alfa y lo sujetó con fuerza, empezando a estrangularlo a la par que le mostraba un destello rojizo en los iris de sus ojos.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado observar tan descaradamente a mi omega." Golpeó con su puño la mandíbula del alfa que estaba a su merced. "Porque eso será lo único que te conforte después de que acabe contigo."

Harry lo alzó con mucha facilidad y lo sacó arrastrando. Salieron de la arena donde se estaba llevando a cabo el concierto y se dirigieron a un lugar más alejado. Mientras lo llevaba un callejón oscuro donde nadie podría verlos, iba gruñendo y murmurando cosas sin sentido, sintiendo que poco a poco iba mostrando sus dientes en señal de furia. Continuó haciendo eso hasta que por fin estuvieron fuera de vista, una vez que llegaron a un sitio que a Harry le pareció adecuado, empezó a golpear al otro alfa, empezando por su mandíbula y terminando en su estómago. El color verde de sus ojos se tornó completamente rojo y unos cuantos mechones de cabello rizado se adhirieron sobre su frente, que debido al esfuerzo físico y la ira ahora estaba empapada en sudor.

"¡Cómo te atreves a llamarlo puta en mi presencia!" Harry dijo, su poderosa y profunda voz de alfa retumbó en el lugar. Al ver la reacción del otro alfa sonrió arrogante, pues el cuerpo de este estaba temblando como una hoja golpeada por una ráfaga de viento.

"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito nombre?!" Exigió saber, y le agarró de la camiseta. Lo sacudió para enfatizar que quería una respuesta a su pregunta de forma inmediata.

"S-sam." El alfa más débil respondió titubeando, atemorizado, mientras miraba los ojos verdes e intimidantes del alfa que parecían querer arrancarle la garganta de un tajo.

"Sam." Harry repitió, dejando que todos los sentimientos que experimentaba se transmitirán en su voz. "Estoy harto de todos los hijos de puta que ven a mi omega como si fuera de su propiedad y tienen la audacia de soltar cualquier estupidez que se les pasa por la mente cuando lo ven." Lo golpeó contra la pared. "Toda esta jodida semana ha sido lo mismo y ya estoy harto, no puedo seguir conteniendome." terminó soltando un gruñido cerca de la oreja de Sam.

Luego buscó la mano del alfa y la aprisionó en la suya hasta que consiguió un firme agarre; un fuerte crujido se hizo presente debido a que lo había sujetado con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Solo un poco.

"He deseado matarlos a todos ellos." El alfa rizado le miró con un ansía de destruir tan grande que hizo que Sam empezara a mojar sus pantalones. "Quiero matarte. Mi alfa me grita que acabe con todos los que asisten a escuchar la dulce voz de mi Louis solo para convertir su espectáculo en una especie de porno retorcida."

Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y le golpeó la nariz con el puño derecho. Su mano se llenó de sangre al instante.

"Pero no puedo hacerlo porque luego me regaña y llora porque le asusta que me pueda pasar algo." Rió. "Como si algunos de esos hijos de puta tuviera una oportunidad contra mí."

Le azotó unos cuantos golpes más y, una vez que su alfa se calmó un poco, se apartó de él. Lo dejo tirado en el suelo, sin aliento y con los ojos rojos debido al llanto, que ni siquiera había sabido cuando inició.

"Puedes decirles a todos que yo te hice eso, no me importa." El alfa sentenció, dando la vuelta y encaminándose a buscar a su omega. "Pero créeme, yo no lo haría si fuera tú."

***

Para el momento en que terminó de darle la golpiza bien merecida a ese idiota, seguramente el concierto ya había finalizado y Louis le estaría buscando desesperadamente.

Esperó en la salida, de pie, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y buscando una cajetilla de cigarrillos en su bolsillo. Estaba un poco estropeada pero los cigarros estaban buenos, sacó uno y fumó; el humo adentrándose en sus pulmones para luego ser expulsado en un soplo de alivio. Captó un dulce aroma que conocía muy bien acercándose y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formará en su rostro, así que apagó el cigarrillo y lo tiró en un basurero que estaba cerca de él.

"Harry" Escuchó aquella aguda voz que fácilmente sus oídos podían reconocer en cualquier lugar. El alfa en su interior, que antes había estado estallando de ira, se sosegó un poco.

"Hola, bebé." Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior causando que Louis soltara un leve gemido.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" El omega se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Necesito que estés ahí, conmigo." Admitió, avergonzado, lo cual realzó la ternura que ya de por sí reflejaba nada más con verlo.

Harry fijó su vista en su bonito omega. Era demasiado hermoso. Su cuerpo con curvas delicadas y acentuadas en los lugares correctos lo incitaban a cometer los más indecentes actos carnales. Sus ojos azules más brillantes que cualquier diamante lo miraban con amor incondicional. Sus afinados pómulos y respingada nariz lo hacían lucir como un querubín en toda su gloria. Sus rojos labios se movían con gracia mientras le relataba las emociones que había sentido durante su show.

Harry lo besó de nuevo. Movió las manos de su estrecha cintura hacia abajo, lo acercó y profundizó el beso.

El flash de una cámara los interrumpió.

"Harry, aquí no." El omega dejó escapar un suspiro, y cerró los ojos mientras ahogaba una risa bajita en el pecho de su alfa.

En ese momento un caro auto se estacionó junto a ellos.

"De acuerdo, bebé." Besó su frente. "Cuando lleguemos a casa, entonces."

***

Mientras estaban de camino a casa, Harry había mordido y succionado el cuello de su omega, dejando moretones sobre tanta piel como le había sido posible. Louis lo había acercado y había empezado a estrujarle los rizos mientras gemía bajito un cántico de plegarias intermitentes, rogándole que no se detuviera.

Tan pronto como se despidieron de su chofer, Harry cargó a Louis en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia su dormitorio, besándolo y dándole caricias durante su trayecto. Se detuvieron para que el pequeño castaño abriera la puerta. Lo hizo con torpeza ya que Harry lo estaba besando en el cuello mientras intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura.

Apenas el seguro cedió, Harry lo cargó de nuevo y subieron hasta la habitación. Cuando llegaron, el alfa recostó a Louis y le quitó la ropa con una lentitud tan desesperante que parecía estarle torturando de la forma más mil y placentera en la que alguien pudiese ser torturado.

Gruñó con fuerza cuando, al quitar el ajustado pantalón del castaño, vio una gran mancha de lubricante en sus bragas negras de encaje.

El alfa quitó su ropa con premura, la dejó tirada por todo el suelo. Louis se retorcía en su cama, soltando sonidos, quejándose y exigiendo el contacto que su cuerpo en llamas reclamaba. 

"Aquí estoy." Abrió las piernas del omega y se puso entre ellas. "Te tengo, omega. Mi omega. Mío." Dijo esto último soltando un gruñido que hizo que el omega girará el cuello hacia un lado en señal de sumisión.

Louis sintió a su alfa dejándole besos sobre las clavículas, mordiendole ligeramente los hombros y el cuello, y dejándole chupetones sobre la parte baja del abdomen.

Y luego no sintió más sus labios, hasta que éstos empezaron a dejar besos en su mojada entrada. Louis hundió su cabeza en la almohada junto a él, apretó las mantas con sus manos y gimió en voz alta.

Harry hacía círculos con su lengua y tomaba el lubricante de su omega como si éste fuera el más dulce manjar.

Se alzó sobre Louis. Se metió entre sus piernas y empezó a rozar su grande erección contra la estrecha entrada del omega.

Louis se estremeció de anticipación y movió sus manos, buscando el tan anhelado tacto del cuerpo de su alfa.

"Harry." Dijo entre lloriqueos de placer. "Alfa."

Y eso fue el detonante para que Harry se moviera con fuerza y rapidez y entrara de una estocada. 

Unas pocas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del castaño.

"Con cuidado, tonto." El omega le regañó.

Harry solo atinó a sonreír, ya estaba acostumbrado al repertorio de insultos cariñosos con los que su omega se dirigía a él.

"Te voy a hacer mío." Besó el lugar donde debería estar su marca de unión. "Te voy a marcar. Estoy harto de que todos esos malditos hijos de puta te falten el respeto cada vez que subes a un escenario."

Louis gimió ante la idea de lucir una bonita marca en su cuello. La marca de Harry.

El alfa empezó a moverse. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, pareciendo estar sincronizados como en todo lo demás que hacían.

Harry lo embistió fuerte, los hizo deslizar hasta el cabezal de su cama y continuó con su vaivén hasta que quedó atrapado en Louis, quien soltó un gritó y dejó que lágrimas recorrerán sus mejillas cuando sintió el nudo creciendo en su interior.

Harry, al ser un alfa puro, cada vez que anudaba a Louis lo lastimaba un poco pero luego tomaba cuidado de él. Por lo que ahora no debían moverse en absoluto si no quería lastimarlo aún más.

Antes de que la espesa niebla de extasis que estaban sintiendo se desvaneciera, Harry sujeto a Louis y le giro el cuello con gentileza.

Lo mordió.

Louis sintió que él aire escapaba de sus pulmones debido al dolor. Sin embargo, este mermó notablemente cuando Harry selló la herida con su saliva, además el hecho de que todavía podía sentirse mareado por su orgasmo también ayudó.

"¿A quién golpeaste, Haz" Harry lo miró, fingiendo incredulidad. "No me mires así. Sé que te has estado metiendo en peleas durante mis conciertos."

Harry lamió las lágrimas de las mejillas del pequeño rostro de Louis mientras éste hablaba sobre lo mal que estaba que hiciera aquello.

"...Y si sigues haciéndolo, te pueden llevar a la cárcel. Un día no te controlarás y podrías terminar matando a alguien." Su voz sonó llena de preocupación.

El alfa pasó su mano sobre el flequillo del omega, moviéndolo para ver su rostro. Louis notó la sangre en sus uñas y dedos.

"¡Harry!" Se asustó. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Nada importante. Golpeé a un imbécil irrespetuoso, nada más." Harry vio la cruda preocupación en las facciones de su omega y, de inmediato, su alfa se sintió mal por ser el causante. "Voy a tratar de calmarme. Lo prometo. No voy a causar problemas."

"Simplemente no los escuches. Sabes que soy tuyo." Louis dijo. "Esto lo confirma aún más." Aseguró, señalando la marca recién hecha con su dedo índice.

Harry besó su frente y rió extensamente, con hoyuelos y todo. Se acercó a la marca y dejó un beso sobre ella.

"Te amo, mi dulce omega."

Articuló sin apartar los labios de la marca, y luego se dirigió a la boca de Louis una vez más. Le plantó un beso corto pero que transmitió exactamente lo que había dicho hace un momento.

"Te amo, mi alfa." Louis respondió, sonriendo. Y acercando a Harry por el cuello para abrazarlo y acurrucarse en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se olviden de comentar y dejar kudos. Si comparten la historia también se los agradecería. Recuerden que también está disponible en Wattpad con el mismo nombre en mi user LostOnBlue :*  
> Gracias por leerme.


	3. Capítulo 2

_"Se reportan varios altercados durante los conciertos de la Estrella Pop Louis Tomlinson. Al parecer un alfa ha estado causando alborotos entre la audiencia..."_

Harry apagó el televisor y miró a su omega. Él estaba sentado en la mitad de la cama; las mantas le llegaban a tapar el vientre pero la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba descubierta.

Tenía el dedo pulgar en la boca, lo mordía mientras miraba fijamente al ya apagado televisor. Harry reconoció aquel gesto, Louis siempre lo hacía cuando algo le preocupaba o estaba nervioso.

Se acercó. El colchón de su gran cama se hundió bajo su peso. Posó una mano en la suave mejilla de Louis y el omega se inclinó ante el tacto de su alfa.

"Tranquilo, bebé." Harry dejó un beso en su frente. "No pasa nada." Dijo después de apartarse un poco.

"Sí pasa, Harry." Louis lo contradijo, sus ojos intranquilos mostraban lo preocupado que estaba en ese momento.

"No me van a hacer nada..." El alfa respondió, seguro de ello. Se acomodó junto a Louis y se sentó a su lado.

"Podrían hacerlo." Louis replicó antes de que Harry terminara de hablar. "Tengo miedo." El omega se acurrucó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero.

"¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó con incertidumbre.

"Podrían golpearte." Louis hizo un mohín y alzó la vista hacia el rostro del chico de ojos verdes. "O demandarte, no sé. Podrías ir a la cárcel y..."

Harry soltó una gran carcajada y luego estrechó al omega aún más, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Era gracioso cuando Louis hablaba lo primero que se le venía a la mente, sin hacer pausas debido a los nervios.

Su omega era único, y le encantaba que así fuera.

Louis frunció el ceño cuando escucho las risas provenientes de su alfa. No lo podía creer, el preocupándose y su alfa riendo como si estuvieran hablando de cualquier tontería como qué vestuario debería llevar en sus conciertos. Era increíble, de verdad.

"Esto es serio, tonto." Louis dijo, intentando que su rostro expresará exactamente cómo se sentía.

Al ver que eso no funcionó, pues su alfa seguía sonriendo con sus ridículos hoyuelos. Louis se incorporó, alejándose un poco al hacerlo, y le dio un suave golpe en el musculoso antebrazo del alfa. 

"Hey. Alfa herido, alfa herido." Harry bromeó. Luego tomó a Louis y lo sentó en su regazo.

El omega entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con picardía mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa ladeada. Se notaba en su rostro que estaba planeando algo, y Harry caería, de eso no habría duda. Siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de Louis.

"Eres un mentiroso." Empezó a moverse sobre Harry. "Mis golpes no te deben causar daño en absoluto." Sintió a Harry tensarse.

"Louis...¿Qué haces?" Harry cuestionó, lo más elocuente posible teniendo en cuenta que su omega estaba frotándose suavemente contra él y que dicha acción estaba empezando a afectarle tanto a él como a su lobo.

Louis lo miró, inocente. Pero era la clase de mirada que siempre le daba antes de hacerle alguna broma, y Harry supo que algo se traía entre manos. Sin embargo, no le pudo importar menos, porque la imagen que tenía enfrente pronto le hizo olvidar cualquier forma en la que podía haber contratacado par año dejar que Louis se saliera con la suya.

"No estoy haciendo nada." Dijo, batiendo sus largas y espesas pestañas. Rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus manos y lo acercó para susurrar en su oreja. "Harry." Lo dijo con una suavidad impecable y con una lentitud apropiada que hizo que un espasmo recorriera el cuerpo del más alto.

"Lou. Tienes una estrevista en dos horas." El alfa hizo acopio de todo su auto control. "No podemos continuar."

Louis sonrió con malicia de nuevo, mostrando claramente que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que había conseguido lo que quería; como siempre.

"Lo sé." Dijo y se levantó de la cama. Caminó ondeando sus caderas, sabiendo que Harry tenía una perfecta vista de la lencería que portaba. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, se giró y dijo: "Escúchame cuando esté hablando sobre algo serio." Y se alejó.

Harry bajó la vista hacia su entrepierna. "Mierda." Exclamó cuando vio el bulto que se había formado en su pantalón pijama. Había caído por completo en le juego de Louis y ahora tenía que encargarse del gran _asunto_ que había dado como resultado de su descuido.

Se recostó en sitio en el que Louis solía dormir. Aspiró profundamente en su almohada y dejó que el olor de su omega lo embargara por completo. Gruñó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, imaginando que su omega estaba ahí, y que le estaba brindando su cuello para que pudiera olerlo apropiadamente. Imaginó el olor al lubricante que estaría presente cuando Harry le besara y mordiera el cuello.

Escuchó el quejido que Louis dejó salir. Aún cuando el pequeño omega estaba en el primer piso de su enorme casa, gracias a los desarrollados sentidos del alfa, éste podía percibir cualquier reacción que modifique levemente el olor que emitía su omega. Lo captó, un ligero tinte de excitación alterando el olor natural de Louis.

Harry incrementó la emisión de su aroma, aumentando así el rango de su olor, de esa forma Louis podía percibirlo y saber lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que su alfa quería y necesitaba de él ahora.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Harry lo vio asomarse en la puerta con la respiración agitada y con una mano en el pecho.

"Alfa." Le escuchó susurrar mientras entraba a la habitación. Despacio, cauteloso, parecía medir cuánto tiempo le llevaría dar su siguiente paso, y aquello, aquello era una tortura para Harry, quien no quería esperar ni un segundo más para tenerlo a su lado

"Louis. Mi precioso omega, ven aquí." su voz grave dijo con autoridad. Vio como Louis cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente. 

"Y-yo..." Louis dejó que Harry lo tomara con rudeza necesaria para no lastimarlo y lo recostara. "No... no tenemos tiempo." Quiso decir algo lógico pese a que en ese momento cualquier pensamiento cabal ya había abandonado su mente.

Harry lo miró fijamente, su omega era precioso y jamás podría tener suficiente de él, jamás se cansaría de verlo o tocarlo o sentir su tacto.

" _Tú_ empezaste a jugar, bebé." Acarició la estrecha y bien delineada cintura del omega. "No sé cómo pude dejarte ir en primer lugar. Podríamos haber aprovechado ese tiempo." Sus grandes manos exploraron los torneados muslos del castaño. 

"Harry." El omega musitó, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del tacto de las grandes y un poco ásperas manos de su alfa recorriéndole el cuerpo.

"Te quiero ahora. No me importa que llegues tarde." Harry colocó los labios cerca de la mordida en el cuello de Louis y empezó a dejar besos húmedos en aquel sensible lugar.

Louis soltó un gemido bajito. Y abrió las piernas para dejar que su alfa se posicione correctamente, accediendo a lo que él proponía.

"Está bien." Louis envolvió las piernas en la cintura de Harry. "Hazlo."

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" El alfa preguntó y sonrió socarronamente.

"Harry." Louis murmuró bajito mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa brillante. "Lo que sea. Pero hazlo rápido." Terminó diciendo con torpeza, nublado por el creciente calor en su interior.

"No me gusta eso. Quiero disfrutar cada parte de ti como se debe." Harry dijo, dejando besos en la clavícula derecha de Louis. Amaba esas clavículas, y siempre que las miraba deseaba marcarlo ahí.

"Simon me va a regañar si llego tarde y con aspecto desaliñado."

Louis dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo gigantesco por pensar de forma racional en medio de una situación que le exigía abandonar la cordura y sucumbir ante el deseo que le recorría el cuerpo entero.

"No le dejaré." Harry frunció el ceño ante la mención del hombre mayor, no le agradaba aquel hombre que siempre parecía mirar de una forma extraña al pequeño omega.

Louis lo miró, sus bonitos ojos azules se posaron en el rígido rostro de su alfa. Rio y pasó sus dedos por el ceño fruncido frente a él, luego le acarició la mejilla y la pellizcó con gentileza, sabiendo que a Harry le encantaba cuando hacía eso. Funcionó sus facciones se relajaron y parecía un poco más tranquilo ahora.

"Calma, alfa grandote." Tomó la mano de Harry y la posó en su vientre. "Tú serás el único que ponga sus cachorros aquí."

Harry sonrió inevitablemente. Le era imposible no hacerlo cuando estaba con su omega, era una reacción natural de su cuerpo como respirar. Amaba a su compañero con todo su ser, tanto que no creía posible imaginar una vida sin él a su lado.

Varios sonidos rotos, gimoteos, gruñidos y lloriqueos se dejaron escuchar por toda la lujosa casa del castaño en donde alfa y omega se entregaban al más placentero de los actos carnales.

***

Harry estaba molesto. Louis estaba sentado cerca de un alfa rubio de muy buen aspecto y que lo miraba con adoración.

Ambos hacían bromas y el jodido entrevistador tocaba a Louis cada vez que se daba la oportunidad y, aunque todo el ambiente no era nada más que laboral, Harry no podía controlar la ola de molestia que subía por su estómago cada vez que les miraba. Respiró profundamente y se calmó.

_Todo esto es mero profesionalismo._

Harry se repetía contantemente en un esfuerzo infructuoso por intentar drenar los celos irracionales que sentía. Pues sabía que Louis debía actuar de forma encantadora y cortés frente a las cámaras y demás personal de grabación, aunque él siempre era así. Siempre preocupándose por los demás, sonriendo y siendo amable, le salía natural.

Varias personas a su alrededor pasaron corriendo, caragando un montón de papeles, vasos de café, golosinas, micrófonos, e incluso una de ellas llevaba una enorme pancarta escrita con varias órdenes para mostrar qué debían decir las personas frente a la cámara.

Harry observó a una persona bajita con el pelo corto teñido de rosa pasando junto a él, casi tropezando y cayendo. La vio recomponerse y sonreír mientras hablaba por teléfono.

"¿Ya está de camino?" Ella preguntó, sumamente contenta. "Bien, me alegro. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje y llegue a tiempo."

Harry vio a la beta de pelo rosa dar unos saltitos de alegría y encaminarse hacia el frente, justo donde su omega y el otro alfa estaban.

Ella intentó llamar la atención del alfa, moviendo las manos sobre su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que logró que la miraran. Entonces, levantó ambos pulgares en el aire.

El entrevistador la miró, emocionado. Parecía haber recibido una excelente noticia a juzgar por la expresión de rostro. Harry no entendía mucho sobre este asunto del espectáculo, así que no le tomó importancia y cruzó los brazos, moviendo los dedos en otro intento de disminuir el estrés que estaba sintiendo.

El alfa junto a Louis continuó hablando con él, elogiando su talento y leyendo alguno que otro comentario que sus fans enviaban al sitio web de la radio para ver su reacción y sonrojo, cosa que harían más tarde en un video en su canal de YouTube.

"En un momento tendremos a un invitado especial." Dijo, dándole una gran sonrisa a la cámara, y desconcertando al omega junto a él.

Louis lo miró confundido, no le habían informado que tenía que compartir la entrevista con otra persona. 

***

"Ya casi llegamos, señor." El hombre que estaba en la parte delantera del auto negro conduciendo, le informó, corto y conciso. Como siempre solía hablar. A decir verdad, le gustaba eso del alfa mayor, por eso lo había contratado. Nunca se entrometía en lo que no era su asunto, y ese exactamente era el perfil que encajaba con todas las personas con las que trabajaba.

El alfa sonrió, sin poder ocultar la emoción que sintió en el pecho. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin volvía a este lugar que tantos buenos recuerdos le había otorgado con el omega más bonito que había conocido.

"Perfecto. Estoy ansioso de verte de nuevo, Lou." Dijo mientras veía una foto de él y Louis. En aquella imagen el pelinegro sujetaba al omega de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro sostenía un cigarrillo, y Louis sólo sonreía y mostraba un _shot_ hacia la cámara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar o dejar kudos y que tienen esta historia en wattpad con el mismo nombre en mi perfil @LostOnBlue.  
> Gracias por leer. :*


	4. Capítulo 3

Un olor a alfa inundó la habitación. El apuesto entrevistador seguía hablando con Louis acerca de su próximo single.

Louis le contaba animadamente sobre su nuevo proyecto mientras Harry buscaba minuciosamente la fuente de aquel olor. Arrugó la nariz, olfateando profundamente.

"Bien. Louis todos esperamos que tu nueva canción tenga el mismo éxito que las demás. Estamos ansiosos de escucharla. Hemos oído que harás una colaboración. ¿Es eso cierto?" El entrevistador preguntó, mirando al omega, sonriéndole con amblidad.

"Sí. He estado hablando con Simon y hemos acordado que para la próxima canción necesitamos a alguien para hacer una colaboración." Louis respondió, cortés. Sonrió ampliamente hasta que sus ojos se achinaron como solían hacer cuando sonreía. Luego inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado mientras jugaba con el micrófono en su mano derecha, acariciandolo descuidadamente.

"¿Podemos saber quién es?" Chris, el entrevistador alfa a su lado, cuestionó con curiosidad.

"Aún no hemos acordado quién será..." Louis se cortó a mitad de la frase. Percibió un fuerte olor a alfa, uno que le era muy familiar y que claramente reconocería. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundo. Sintió en sus papilas gustativas el sabor de una taza de café por la mañana, un tanto amargo y dulce a la vez, y al aroma a madera recién cortada. Fue ahí cuando pudo reconocer al alfa que poseía tan agradable aroma.

Buscó entre los alfas y betas a su alrededor. Miró hacia una gran cámara que estaba a unos metros de él. A pesar de la escaza luz, vio su figura desgarbada haciendo presencia en medio de tantas otras que se movían con rapidez de este a oeste en la sala donde se encontraban, llevando una cantidad exorbitante de objetos diversos en sus manos.

Sus largas, espesas y rizadas pestañas cubrían sus ojos marrones que lo miraban con adoración. Su pelo estaba pulcramente peinado. Sus finos rasgos dibujaban una cálida sonrisa.

"Louis. ¿Podemos....?" El hombre a su lado empezó a hablar. Sin embargo, Louis ya no pudo seguir escuchando el resto de la oración, parecía muy concentrado en el alfa recién llegado.

No dijo nada, simplemente se puso de pie y caminó directamente hacia donde Zayn estaba, sin mirar a las personas a su alrededor e ignorando los llamados solicitándole que volviera a su lugar. Cuando llegó hasta él, se lanzó en un abrazo cálido y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Zayn, disfrutando el contacto.

"Lou. Ha pasado mucho tiempo." El alfa susurró, sintiendo en su rostro las caricias del pelo castaño del omega que tenía sus brazos. Lo estrechó con fuerza, intentando transmitir el mensaje de sus palabras a través de aquel gesto, esperando que sintiera lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Zayn frunció el ceño.

Al tener tan cerca al omega, pudo percibir que el olor de Louis no era el mismo de hace un tiempo atrás cuando se habían conocido. Pero, no podía decir por qué aquello sucedía, pues el olor de Louis estaba concentrado en una sola emoción en ese momento, felicidad. Era como si el aroma natural del omega estuviera camuflado, lo cual no le permitía saber con certeza cómo o por qué el aroma del omega había cambiado.

"Zaynie. Estoy muy feliz de ver..."

No pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque súbitamente sintió una ola de ira en el pecho, una furia ciega emergiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Pero no era suya aquella emoción. No. Se llevó una al pecho y la otra hacia el sitio donde estaba su mordida, el cual estaba escondido por un suéter cuello de tortuga color lila unas cuatas tallas más grande.

 _Harry_. Pensó.

Lo confirmó cuando sintió una gran y fuerte mano tirando de él con brusquedad. De pronto se encontraba acunado en un cuerpo evidentemente más grande y musculoso que el anterior. El aroma embriagante y penetrante de Harry lo envolvió entero y pronto se sintió derretir ante él. El olor a lluvia reciente y césped recién podado era espeso y sofocante, estaba concentrado en emociones específicas. Ira, celos, furia y enojo.

Louis tembló ligeramente, sintiéndose débil de pronto, y queriendo emitir un quejido bajito como señal de sumisión ante su compañero. Quería de una u otra forma, tranquilizarlo.

Harry miró al otro alfa como si éste hubiera cometido la mayor de las ofensas para él. Tal vez lo había hecho sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Tal vez había cometido una falta de la que ni siquiera estaba consciente.

"Tú." Dijo, despacio. Su voz se había tornado peligrosamente grave. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color; ligeros toques de un matiz rojo habían hecho su camino hasta sus iris verdes. "¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?" Preguntó, arisco y amenzante.

"Harry." Louis intentó tranquilizarlo con su voz. "Está bien." Elevó su mano derecha y acarició la definida mandíbula de su alfa.

"No" Harry lo miró fijamente, sin descuidar su objetivo. "No lo está." Habló aún sosteniendo la mirada en el omega.

"¿Qué te pasa, amigo?" Zayn dio un paso adelante, acercándose, como si pensara desafiar al alfa que tenía en frente. "Lou y yo estábamos teniendo un momento aquí, por si no lo notaste." Terminó, haciendo un amago de querer alcanzar el cuerpo de Louis.

Harry rio amargamente. Agarró a Louis por el brazo y lo posicionó ligeramente detrás de él, tratando de hacer un escudo que lo protegiera de la vista y presencia del otro alfa. Luego de eso, se volvió y clavó los ojos en aquel sujeto que se había ganado su molestia.

Cuando ya visualizaba sus manos alrededor del fino cuello del alfa pelinegro, sintió unos brazos pequeños rodeando su cintura y la calidez de un minúsculo cuerpo detrás suyo. Contuvo el gruñido que amenazaba con dejar su pecho y miró hacia atrás. 

Louis lo miraba, suplicante, rogándole con sus ojos que se detuviera, que no hiciera nada malo.

"Harry." Dijo seriamente. "Cálmate, por favor."

"¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?" Chris dijo cuando se posicionó junto al pequeño grupo aglomerado, había una mezcla de olores tan fuertes que hizo que se cubriera la nariz. "Louis, ¿Por qué saliste así?" el entrevistador preguntó, dirigiéndose al hombre más pequeño de los tres.

"Sí, Louis. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Harry habló, colérico, exigiendo saber.

"Lo siento, Chris." El omega dijo con sinceridad, sintiéndose repentinamente mal debido a su comportamiento inapropiado. No debió haber salido así, en medio de una entrevista. Había actuado con muy poco profesionalismo.

"Vamos. Vuelve allí." El alfa rubio señaló con su dedo índice el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la entrevista. "Zayn. Eres tú." Exclamó con sorpresa. Parecía que recién descubría que él estaba ahí, lo cual dada su reacción era lo más probable. "¿Qué tal tu viaje?"

Zayn tomó aire para responder pero fue interrumpido. 

"Olvídalo. Primero la entrevista luego las fomalidades." Chris se volteó. Cuando dio dos pasos, giró de nuevo y habló en dirección a Harry. "Tú." Le dijo con una seriedad admirable. "No quiero problemas. ¿Bien?"

"Bien." Harry contestó, molesto. Sus manos formaron puños y pudo sentir ligeramente cómo sus uñas se le enterraban en la palma de sus manos, sin embargo aquello no podría haberle importado menos al ver que Louis sonreía, feliz con la compañía de aquel alfa que nada más aparecer ya había ocasionado problemas y cuya mera presencia se transformaba lentamente en una amenza. Al menos, eso era lo que él creía.   
  


***

La entrevista era incómoda. Al cabo de un momento, Chris había presentado a Zayn y lo había hecho sentar junto a Louis. Los tres conversaban, bromeaban, reían; sin tener en cuenta al alfa iracundo que miraba toda la escena con ira desmedida.

"Bien. Ahora mismo, nuestro invitado especial nos deleitará con uno de sus nuevos éxitos."

Zayn se levantó del bonito sofá en el que estaba sentado y caminó lentamente hasta el pequeño pero elegante escenario de la estación de radio en la que se encontraban. Miró por última vez al omega castaño antes de alejarse.

Louis le sonrió genuinamente.

Aquella vista era tan hermosa que, una vez que Zayn llegó al escenario, cerró los ojos y trató de grabarla en su memoria. De esa forma, podría recordarla cuando necesitara inspiración.

La música empezó a llenar la habitación. La voz melodiosa del alfa emitió los primeros versos de las líricas más hermosas que los oídos de Louis habían escuchado. Miró y recordó el porqué de su salida hace ya casi un año. Sonrió.

Louis miraba los gestos tranquilos que el alfa hacia mientras articulaba las palabras, y como se movía ligeramente al ritmo de la música. Louis miraba las sonrisas que regalaba de vez en cuando, siempre amable y cortés justo como cuando se habían conocido. Estaba absorto mirando el espectáculo cuando sintió un leve tirón en su mordida.

Oh no.

Era ese sentimiento de nuevo, ese molesto sentimiento que no le pertenecía.

Buscó a Harry. No lo encontró. No estaba por ningún lado a simple vista.

 _Mierda_.

Iba a levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese preciso momento Zayn terminó de cantar y ya se encaminaba a retomar su lugar a su lado y continuar la entrevista.

Louis se preocupó. Cuando su alfa se enojaba cometía cosas de las que luego se arrepentía.

Necesitaba terminar con esta entrevista ya mismo e ir donde él se encontraba, necesitaba estar junto a él. Necesitaba abrazarlo y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Necesitaba decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había razón alguna por la que debía preocuparse.

Necesitaba regañarlo, también, por la tonta escena que había armado en público. Había quedado como un alfa posesivo e irracional frente a sus colegas de trabajo.

"Bueno. Ha sido todo por hoy. Hemos disfrutado de la grata compañía de este par de estrellas en ascenso y hemos sido testigos de la buena química que tienen." Los miró con picardía.

Zayn sonrió.

"Tenemos buena química, sí."

"¿Hay la posibilidad de tener una colaboración entre ustedes?" Chris preguntó, queriendo obtener información que sería valiosa de compartir con los fans.

"Me encantaría." Zayn respondió, alegre. Parecía agradarle la idea, eso estaba claro.

Louis lo miró antes de contestar.

"A mi igual." El omega concordó, queriendo zanjar el tema y dar por terminada la entrevista.

"Increíble. Lo escucharon primero aquí en RadioOne. Louis, Zayn; fue un placer tenerlos aquí."

"Gracias a ti por la invitación." Louis comentó cordialmente. 

Las luces principales se volvieron tenues. La entrevista radial por fin había terminado y Louis por fin se sentía aliviado.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y empezó a alejarse con premura, pasando de varias personas que lo intentaban detener y solo dándoles un leve asintimiento en señal de que apreciaba sus comentarios.

No olía el potente aroma de Harry y eso empezó a asustarlo aunque ya sabía el lugar donde se encontraba.

Iba a salir de la estación cuando Zayn lo tomó del brazo.

"¿A dónde vas, precioso?"

"Déjame ir, Zaynie." Louis pidió, su voz desesperada por partir al encuentro con su alfa.

"Nos vemos después de mucho tiempo y así me recibes." Zayn bromeó. "Qué malo eres, omega."

"Tienes razón. Pero ahora tengo que buscar a Harry." El omega se excusó, quería irse ya. Sentía que debía estar en otro lado, junto a su alfa, apaciguándolo.

"¿Harry?" El alfa cuestionó, desconcertado,

"Mi alfa."

"¿Tienes alfa?" Zayn dijo, sus rasgos tornándose en una mueca de sorpresa ante las palabras que habían salido de la boca del hombre más bajo.

"Sí" el omega se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

Así que ese había sido el cambio en Louis que no había podido descubrir. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a aspirar el aroma del omega, ahora notando claramente un ligero olor a alfa en su dulzón aroma. Pudo oler el claro aroma a omega enlazado, pudo oler que ya estaba reclamado y que le pertenecía a alguien.

"No se me ocurrió que aquello podía haber pasado." Exclamó, su voz había cambiado, parecía que había un tinte de tristeza en ella.

Louis miró a la salida, imaginándose caminando a través de ella y marchándose del edificio.

"Tengo que ir a verlo." Habló, despidiéndose indirectamente y esperando que Zayn lo captará y ya no siguiera esperando una respuesta.

Zayn efectivamente pareció notar que Louis quería irse, así que optó por no seguir entreteniéndolo.

"Está bien. Solo te diré que vine por algo específico." El tono del alfa pelinegro mostraba que había recuperado la seguridad que parecía había reemplazado la tristeza brevemente expresada.

"¿Por qué?" Louis preguntó y se quedó quieto por un momento, su curiosidad fue más grande que sus ganas de salir corriendo.

"Te escribí una canción." Zayn soltó sin más, sonriendo ampliamente al final.

Louis abrió los ojos, anonadado.

"¿Qué?"


	5. Capítulo 4

"¿Qué dijiste?" La confusión dominaba todo el rostro del omega. 

"Te escribí una canción." Zayn repitió, seguro. Le regalo una sonrisa sincera, llena de cariño.

Louis estaba confundido. No podía ser. Zayn y él eran amigos nada más. Al menos eso era lo que creía, nunca había visto al alfa como algo que no fuera amor fraternal.

"Zaynie..."

"Ve." Zayn dijo, un tanto serio. "Busca a tu alfa, luego hablamos."

Louis simplemente asintió en su dirección y luego salió corriendo, esperando que no fuera tarde.

***

Sus piernas dolían, ardían, debido al esfuerzo físico. Solo faltaban unas pocas calles para llegar al sitio donde seguramente estaba Harry. Encontró a algunas fans mientras hacía su recorrido, se disculpó amablemente y les dijo que esta vez no podía detenerse a saludarlas o hablar con ellas porque tenía prisa. Algunas comprendieron, otras hicieron unas muecas de disgusto pero no insistieron más.

Corrió y corrió hasta que al fin llegó a su destino. Un gran edificio se alzaba frente al omega, estaba decorado con logos de pesas y varias imágenes de hombres y mujeres esculturales. Conocía muy bien el gimnasio que eataba delante de él, muchas veces había ido ahí, y no precisamente porque le apeteciera hacer ejercicio.

Él era perezoso, no le gustaba ejercitarse. Pero a su alfa, sí. Y más si estaba eatresado o tenía algo en mente que no le dejaba tranquilo.

Caminó despacio. Entró y saludó a Jimmy, un entrenador que había conocido hace mucho cuando había conseguido una membresía para un año y que había dejado después de asistir a la primera semana desde su inscripción.

El aroma intenso de alfas lo golpeó de lleno cuando entró a la primera ala del gimnasio. Su omega quería gemir y llamar a Harry, pues el olor a dominancia y competencia lo estaban abrumado tanto que se sentía un poco mareado.

Pero sabía que si dejaba escapar el mínimo ruido, estaría perdido.

 _Demasiados alfas. Demasiadas feromonas._ Pensó, preocupado.

Pronto, su cuerpo respondería ante el fuerte aroma a alfa que rodeaba el ambiente. No quería eso, pero si no encontraba a Harry antes, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Se asustó.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a un alfa corpulento levantándose de una máquina para ejercitar los brazos. Era todo músculo, y sus fuertes facciones se endurecieron cuando inhaló para tomar aire y percibió el olor a omega en el lugar. Dio unos cuantos pasos, buscando en todas partes, y en seguida lo encontró. Antes de que decidiera empezar a caminar en su dirección, le sonrió maliciosamente, como si hubiera pensado en hacerle algo.

Louis reaccionó automáticamente, buscando alejarse, a modo de autodefensa. Aquella mirada lo hizo estremecer imperceptiblemente, parecía que un lobo feroz cazando a su presa. Louis era su presa y le sería muy fácil conseguirla con el gigantesco cuerpo que tenía, no le costaría nada atraparlo y obligarlo a hacer algo.

Giró la cabeza hacia los lados, buscando a Harry. Aunque para ese momento, el miedo lo tenía dominado y no pensaba ni veía con claridad. Su alfa podría haber estado junto a él y no habría sido capaz de verlo.

"Harry." Susurró bajito mientras levantaba la mano y la posaba sobre un costado del cuello, sobre su marca de unión. Intentaba que la conexión que tenían, que su lazo le transmitiera el miedo que sentía e hiciera que fuera a su lado.

El fornido alfa se iba acercando lentamente, parecía que disfrutaba el ver las ligeras expresiones de pánico que invadían el cuerpo entero de Louis. Tenía la mirada que tiene un depredador cuando está a punto de cazar a su presa favorita.

Lpuis no podía quitar los ojos del alfa, sentía que si daba la vuelta y decidía caminar hacia un lugar seguro, él correría y lo tomaría con fuerza, como si no pesará nada. Le negaría la oportunidad de escapar aún antes de que Louis siquiera pensara en hacerlo.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás, las manos y las piernas le temblaban por el nerviosismo.

Chocó con un cuerpo grande. Su espalda sintió el torso de alguien y se asustó de nuevo. Su temor no duró mucho, pues cuando decidió respirar hondo, percibió el conocido aroma de su alfa.

 _Por_ _fin, llegaste_.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y gimió, complacido. Su alfa estaba ahí, lo protegería y no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera. Y, aunque ese no había sido su plan original para encontrarlo, de una u otra forma lo había logrado. Había podido llamar a su alfa con sólo enfocarse en su lazo.

Harry gruñó estruendosamente. Lo giró y protegió con su cuerpo. Su mano se colocó posesivamente sobre la pequeña cintura del omega ojiazul.

Louis levantó la vista y observó el definido mentón de su alfa apretándose mientras sus ojos parecían despedir llamas debido a la potente ira que sentía, él podía sentir también. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la fuerte figura de Harry y sonrió satisfecho.

Harry estaba ahí, con él, protegiéndolo como siempre había hecho desde que lo conoció. Parece que ese había sido el trabajo que el destino le había otorgado, ser su protector y amarlo siempre con devoción.

"Vete." Escupió con amargura, sin dejar espacio a una respuesta negativa.

El otro alfa soltó una risa, burlándose. Confiaba en sí mismo y no le importaría meterse en una pelea para demostrar su masculinidad y dominio. Además estaba claro que ganaría. Al menos así lo creía.

Harry miró al otro alfa, parecía que había ignorado su orden sin siquiera haber considerado acatarla en algún momento.

 _Mal por el._ Pensó y sonrió de lado.

"Es mío." Ciñó el cuerpo de su omega contra el suyo, eliminando el más mínimo espacio entre ellos con el objetivo de enfatizar sus palabras.

El alfa se acercó a la pareja, seguía sonriendo con autosuficiencia y desafío. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera el estúpido show que montarán en medio del gimnasio, en frente de colegas y algunos conocidos.

Harry borró todo rastro de autocontrol y emitió un gruñido tan potente que hizo lloriquear y estremecer a Louis e hizo que otros alfas que se encontraban por ahí, se distanciaran y reconsideraran su permanencia en el lugar. Terminaron por marcharse hacia otra ala, por supuesto. No querían ser testigos de lo que se avecinaba, desde ya sentían lástima por el ingenuo alfa que no había medido el tamaño de las consecuencias de sus actos. Se lamentaban algunos, otros sólo se marchaban y otros más se alegraron de que por fin alguien le daría su merecido. Pues era conocido que solía ser muy abusivo con los demás.

El arrogante alfa detuvo sus movimientos con brusquedad; sorpresa y miedo lo golpearon con fuerza al oír tal muestra primitiva de posesión y dominio. Nadie lo hacía ahora, ningún alfa que conocía lo había hecho aunque probablemente era porque no tenía ni un amigo que fuera un alfa puro y no sabía mucho de ellos.

Se había metido en algo sin siquiera saber qué esperar a cambio y empezaba a entender la magnitud de haber desafiado a alguien de quien no tenía idea como respondería. Empezaba a comprender que tal vez era mejor huir por su propia seguridad, aunque eso significase que se humillaría al haber instado una pela y terminar rindiéndose sin haber tenido la oportunidad de haber hecho algo, lo que sea para no quedar como un bocón cobarde.

Empezó a retroceder, sin despegar sus ojos de los movimientos del rizado y del omega que se escondía tras su cuerpo.

"Eres un idiota." Harry habló alto, claro. "Te dije que te fueras, pero no escuchaste." Dejo de hablar para alejar a Louis. "Ahora... Dime lo que ibas a hacerle" dijo con su voz alfa.

"Y-yo... s-solo" El otro alfa le respondió, titubeante. Luchando por no contestar a la pregunta, pues sabía que cuando abriera su boca, sería su fin.

"Dímelo." Harry demandó con más fuerza, haciendo que su voz alfa se calara en los huesos de otro, haciéndole sentir que debía obedecer y responder con sinceridad ante las exigencias de Harry aunque eso implicara que algo malo le sucediera.

El alfa pareció volverse rojo como un tomate, debido al esfuerzo por no obedecer. Sin embargo, la voz del alfa había sido tan autoritaria que su cuerpo debía responder, debía darle lo que él verdadero alfa de la habitación le exigía saber.

"Solo quería follarlo" soltó rápidamente y luego se dio cuenta que había cavado su propia tumba.

"Su miedo. Incluso un alfa como tú hubiera reconocido el miedo que esta despidiendo a través de su olor."

Harry habló, amenazante. Quería estrangular a al alfa, quería verlo sufrir y disfrutar de su dolor.

Louis estaba alejado de la escena. Su pecho quemaba debido a la furia que Harry sentía, quería quejarse, quería gritar, quería irse de ese lugar.

Harry dio un paso, lento y sigiloso, pero imponiendo la terrible sensación de que algo muy malo pasaría, y el precisamente no saldría afectado. No. Él se deleitaría con ello.

"¿Eso te importó? ¿Ibas a tomarlo aún sabiendo que estaba muerto de miedo?" Harry se acercó, ahora estaba prácticamente a dos pasos del otro alfa, quien ahora estaba petrificado en el mismo sitio.

Notó el ligero asentimiento que el otro hombre le dio en señal de respuesta a su última pregunta.

"Estás acabado. " Soltó y lo tomó del cuello. Luego lo empujó, haciendole caer, e inmediatamente hizo una llave con sus brazos, la cual no permitía que el otro alfa le golpeara ni tampoco que tomará aire con normalidad.

Cuando logró atontarlo un poco debido a la falta de aire. Lo soltó con rapidez y empezó a golpearle el abdomen, y el rostro. Alternando el blanco de sus golpes y disfrutando del dolor que su rostro expresaba y que su voz emitía a través de quejidos lastimeros.

Este infeliz había querido tomar a su omega. A su bebé, a su pequeño e indefenso muñequito de cristal que por más fuerte que lucía, en el fondo, era un pequeño omega que derribaba sus muros frente a Harry, demostrando la fragilidad de la que estaba hecho.

A lo lejos, escuchó varias gritos llamando su nombre. Se detuvo y volvió la mirada.

Louis tenía los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas, lo miraba, suplicante, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

"Harry. Detente, por favor." Dijo, intentó acercarse pero un gruñido por parte de Harry detuvo su andar. "Harry, no lo hagas. No... no le hagas más daño. Vas a matarlo. Para." Pidió, asustándose al ver la pequeña laguna de sangre que se había formado debajo del cuerpo magullado del alfa.

Louis palideció cuando vio que el otro alfa no se movía.

Harry miró a su contrincante, su rostro era un feo bulto de sangre lleno de moretones y cortes pequeños pero que sangraban bastante. Su mente lo transportó a _aquel incidente_ pasado. Se levantó de golpe, dejando que el inconsciente alfa cayera sobre el suelo con todo el peso de la gravedad.

Corrió hacia Louis, lo abrazó y aspiró su aroma. Dirigió la mirada hasta la mordida de su omega, la observó con adoración y luego guió su boca hacia la bonita cicatriz que descansaba en su cuello, pasó su lengua por ella.

Louis jadeó despacio y dejó que su olor lo calmara.

Varios alfas que se habían mantenido alejados se acercaron a constatar los daños que había sufrido el alfa caído. Se sorprendieron de lo mucho que el alfa rizado lo había dañado tan solo con unos cuantos golpes. Se sorprendieron de lo fácil que le resultó dominarlo desde el inicio, sin darle oportunidad de responder a su ataque o huir.

Louis se dirigió a ellos. "Llamen a una ambulancia y que lo lleven al hospital más cercano. Pagaré por ello pero, por favor, no le digan a nadie más sobre esto."

No quería que su alfa se metiera en problemas, pero Harry lo empezaba a preocupar. Sabía que los alfas como él eran excesivamente agresivos al igual que posesivos, era parte de su naturaleza; pero temía que debido a aquellas acciones alguien lo apartara de él. Que hiciera algo tan malo que terminarán separados.

Esperaron a que llegara la ambulancia, Louis habló con los paramédicos a cargo y se encargó de todo. Les contó lo que ese alfa había querido hacerle, pero mintió cuando le preguntaron quién lo había ayudado y le había propinado semejantes golpes al alfa en la camilla.

También les dio dinero para que no lo relacionará ni a él ni a su alfa. Más tarde tendría que hablar con Simon, ver cómo iban a arreglar esta situación. No quería que ningún medio de comunicación, ni ninguna revista de chismes los involucraran, pues siempre exageraban y eso les podía causar problemas. 

***

Luego del altercado, habían decidido volver a la radio, pues ahí irían a recogerlos y seguramente su chófer ya estaría esperándolos ahí.

Vio a Zayn. El moreno alfa aún estaba ahí.

Estaba dándole la espalda mientras discutía con un rubio beta.

Louis tiró de Harry hacia otra dirección, queriendo evitarlos. Pero no pudo ya que su olor obviamente fue percibido por él de inmediato. Aquello se confirmó cuando este dio vuelta y empezó a acercarse a los recién llegados.

Louis sintió que el cuerpo de Harry se tensó al ver a Zayn. Su aroma se hizo más espeso y empezó a marcar a Louis con él.

"Lou." El alfa pelinegro miró a Harry. "Supongo que tú debes ser Harry, el alfa de Louis."

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

"Sí." Dijo escuetamente. 

"Zayn. ¿Por qué todavía estás aquí?" El omega preguntó. "Pensé que te habías ido hace ya mucho."

"Te estaba esperando. Tenemos una charla pendiente, cariño."

Harry gruñó ante el apodo dirigido hacia su omega. De nuevo, sintiendo molestia en el pecho y haciendo lo posible para no enojarse más.

"La canción que escribí para ti. Quiero que la escuches. Es muy importante."

Harry y Louis lo miraron, el primero con furia destellando en sus orbes jades, el segundo lo miraba interrogante, expectante de lo que aquellas palabras iban a desencadenar.

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrar esta fic en Wattpad también. Esta con el mismo nombre en mi perfil @LostOnBlue. No olviden dejar kudos, y comentar, y si les gusta pueden recomendarla. me ayudarían muchísimo. Gracias por leer. :*


End file.
